I Can't Wait
by kono yona usotsuki
Summary: He pouted. "Aw, come on Hinata-chan. Just one kiss?" Her lips twitched but she held fast.


Hinata hummed as she stirred the ramen. The smell did not nauseate her anymore. Changes brought on by pregnancy took some time getting used to.. Naruto had to make do with instant ramen for the past few months. She placed a hand on her swollen belly and smiled at the prospect of only three more months to go. The first few weeks of the pregnancy were hard. Morning sickness, mercurial mood swings, bizarre cravings… Hinata still shivered when she remembered mixing chocolate and pickles. How she had managed to keep the concoction down with throwing up was a mystery to her. Naruto had been a complete darling to her; he was very sweet and caring, no matter how mean she was to him whilst in one of her moods.

The smell of the ramen was growing tantalizing by each passing second. She _had_to have a taste. She blew lightly on the hot liquid and sampled it. The taste was delicious! The vanilla ice cream that she had prepared was cooling nicely in the freezer. She was just dipping the spoon in once more when the front door flew open.

"Tadaima!" he hollered as he stumbled into his house. He was covered in blood, dirt and sweat, result of a long and lengthy mission. After dumping Sasuke with his wife, he hurried home. The Uchiha was stubborn as ever about his refusal to go to hospitals. Idiot. Sakura would set him straight.

The whole time he had been out, he had been concerned about his expectant spouse. He didn't like leaving her alone like this. A mouth-watering smell assaulted his senses. Was that… Naruto ran into the kitchen, and found Hinata stirring the ramen.

She looked up and smiled. "Okaeri nasai."

Naruto's face broke into an even wider smile. He stepped forward but Hinata held up a hand, "Halt!" Naruto did so. "What did I say about stepping in the kitchen like that?" She pointed the wooden spoon at him. "You don't enter my kitchen in that condition."

Naruto stared at her. Hands braced on hips, belly protruding, spoon pointed at him, a cute little frown on her face. Naruto fell more in love with her each passing day. He loved this woman.

He pouted. "Aw, come on Hinata-chan. Just one kiss?" Her lips twitched but she held fast. "Shower first, eat later." Hinata pointed towards the direction of the bathroom. "Osukina you ni," he sighed and went to clean off.

He quickly stripped and slipped into the hot bath that Hinata had prepared for him. As he soaked, he thought about how Hinata had come to mean the world to him. She was sweet, loving, caring and brave. She displayed some Sakura like tendencies occasionally. However, he loved her all the same. He did not like the fact that she still did the housework. He had hired a house cleaner that helped throughout the day and then the evening was on him. Nevertheless, she was still adamant. Naruto sighed. Women…

He scooped up his dirty clothes and dumped them into the laundry basket. Tying a towel around his waist, he emerged to discover Hinata waiting for him with a first-aid kit in her hand. He smirked and spread his arms akimbo to show there was no need. Hinata flushed and let out a small groan, as she remembered his self-healing abilities. Naruto pulled her in for a hug and kiss to let her know that the sentiment was appreciated.

Hinata blushed even farther when she realized her husband was clad in nothing but a towel and shooed him away to change. Naruto chuckled and did so, not before stealing another kiss.

"Itadakimasu," called out Naruto, leading her to the table. He pulled out a chair for her and then for himself. He eyed the spread. "Oishisou," he murmured. Hinata smiled. He made sure she had enough to eat, since she was eating for two now.

After dessert, they both curled up on the bed. They told each other about their day, his mission and a few other things. They fell silent. It was a peaceful silence. Hinata was lazily drawing circles on his abdomen. Naruto was running his hand up and down her arm, lost in his thoughts. Naruto was hoping for a girl. Little girls were adorable. Sai's daughter, Akiko was a real joy to play with. Hinata snuggled closer and rested her head on his shoulder. He turned and kissed the top of her head lovingly.

She jerked.

"What is it?" asked Naruto, immediately concerned.

"He's kicking again," murmured Hinata, massaging her stomach. It was quite a kick. Hinata was quite sure it was a boy, despite Naruto's insistence it was a girl. Hinata and Naruto didn't want to know the gender they wanted it to be a surprise.

Naruto relaxed, not before reprimanding their unborn child. "Behave, you little fox. You can do all the kicking and running you want once you're out of there." Hinata giggled and tilted her head up for a kiss.

She couldn't wait to see their child.

**xxxx**

**This story was written two years ago, and was very poorly written and the amount of corniness in it nearly made me throw myself off a cliff. However, I made some changes,**_**hopefully**_**it won't make you gag or make you dream about causing me bodily harm.**

_**Constructive**_**criticism, will be very much appreciated and rewarded with cookies.**

**This is also a dedication to the lovely ****pink-gizzy**** on dA, who is a NaruHina fan.**

**So, enjoy some NaruHina fluff folks, cuz that's all you're getting 'til next time.**

**Akiko belongs to me.  
>The rest is all yours, Kishimoto-sensei.<strong>


End file.
